Outlaw Scheme’s
by Kagewaki Hitomi
Summary: Ranma's a Detective for the poilce part of the Major Case Squad in Tokyo. Ranma and his partner hunt down criminals as they try to make the streets of Tokyo a little safer from it's people.
1. Case One: Shoot to Thrill

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Law and Order: Criminal Intent belongs to NBC and Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Outlaw Scheme's**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_**By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

**_

_**Case One: Shoot to Thrill

* * *

**_

_In Tokyo's war on Crime the worst Criminal Offenders are pursued by the Detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are there stories.

* * *

_

I need the money brother! I need to pay them. They'll kill me! If I don't pay!" he screamed..

"No, Hajime. Leave I'm not giving you any money so you can spend it on drugs. Now leave." his brother said.

Hajime looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes, and then walked out the door. His brother Mikado closed the door behind him and locked it.

* * *

Mikado was on the phone at the office where he worked. He was arguing with another person on the line.

"I don't have your money!"

"Yes, you do and if you don't pay us we'll take it out on your hide."

"Call my brother for the money!" he screamed into the receiver and hung up the phone hard.

He was breathing heavily when he hung up the phone. He thought, 'How could you do this brother! Getting involved with the Yakuza!'

* * *

Mikado walked down the street heading home after going out drinking with friends. Briefcase in his left hand. His tie was hung loosely. He passed by the park entrance.

When a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him into some bushes. He was throw to the grow and the person jumped on him and stabbed him in the chest area a couple of times and then left him dead.

The killer walked out from the bushes and bumped into a young girl.

"Sorry, sir." she said.

"Watch were your going little girl." he replied and kept on walking until he was out of sight.

She turned and started to walk away and saw the hand hanging out of the bushes.

She screamed and backed away. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and then started to dial the emergency number.

* * *

_**Shiba Park**_

_**Monday, June 19, 1991**_

Ranma drove a late model dark blue four-door Ford Crown Victoria. His partner Yui Kusanagi sat in the passenger seat wiping her eyes. Sirens blearing as he drove in and out of traffic.

"I can't believe this I was sleeping when they called. What about you?" replied Yui. 'I was also dreaming of you with whip cream and hot fudge.'

"No, I was up watching 'The Godfather' when they called." stated Ranma.

He pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine. He opened the door and took the keys out. They stepped out the car and closed the door. Ranma was in a black business suit, with a grey dress shirt and accompanied by a burgundy tie. He wore black shoes, and a black trench coat. His hair was cut short. He also stood a good six feet four inches.

Yui stepped next to Ranma. She wore a red lady's pant's business suit with a blue blouse, brown dress shoes and a brown lady trench coat. She had shoulder length burgundy hair, green eyes and wore red lipstick. She stood five feet three inches.

"What do we have?" asked Ranma.

He and Yui both put on a pair of rubber latex gloves. As he asked a man from CSU.

"DOA stabbed multiple times to the chest area with a double edge knife." said the member from CSU.

"Where is the body?" asked Yui.

"This way." he said and leads them.

Ranma stopped in front and kneeled down next to the body. He checked the hands for any wounds.

"No, defensive wounds on his hand." replied Ranma and put the hands down.

He than continued to look over the body. "The only wounds are the stab wound to the chest area."

Yui asked CSU, "Why call us and not kick it to Homicide?"

"Well the man was Chief Finical Adviser for the Sony Corporation." he replied.

"Someone really wanted him dead badly," replied Ranma standing up. "Call us when the Medical Examiner is finished her autopsy."

"Yes, sir."

"So, next we got to report to the Captain."

"Yeah, and the company he works for. They aren't going to like it."

* * *

_**Major Case Squad**_

_**Juuban District**_

_**Office of Captain Yukimura Shiina**_

_**Tuesday, June 20, 1991**_

"So, how does a Chief Finical Adviser got killed and not put up a fight?" asked Captain Shiina.

"We don't know." stated Ranma who was sitting down.

"We are waiting for the toxicology report from the Medical Examiner." replied Yui.

"I'll call you two when it comes in," stated Shiina. "Go to the Sony Corporation and find out who had a beef with the victim."

* * *

_**Sony Building**_

**_66th Floor_**

_**Ginza District**_

_**Tuesday, June 20, 1991**_

"Did you know what Mr. Sasaki was doing in Azabu-Juuban last night?" asked Ranma.

He was talking to Mr. Sasaki's secretary a young land named Miss Kamijyo. She wore a white business suit the bottom part was a skirt tight that went to the knee's. And she was crying her eyes out.

"Yes," she replied. "I think he was heading home."

"Do you know if he has any family?" asked Yui.

"Yes, a drug addict brother. He always comes to try and borrow money from Mr. Sasaki." she replied.

Ranma wrote something down in his leather binder in his hands. He then asked, "Do you know where we can find him at?"

"No, but I heard Mr. Sasaki talk about the docks more than once."

"Which one?" asked Yui.

"Some place called Harumi. I think."

"Thank you." replied Ranma.

"I have to get back to work. Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes."he replied.

She got up and walked out of the room. Ranma then turned to Yui after Miss Kamijyo left.

"What?" she asked.

"Harumi is not a dock, but it's a pier. It's around Harumi-Unga." stated Ranma.

"So, she made an innocent mistake it happens." replied Yui.

"You saw the way she acted when we told her, that Mr. Sasaki was dead?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything?" she then asked.

"There's something that was going on between them. A lot more then she let's on." replied Ranma.

"Like they are sleeping together." stated Yui.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." replied Ranma.

* * *

_**Harumi Pier**_

_**Tuesday, June 20, 1991**_

Ranma drove pass the International Trade Center. In the car that he was driving was Yui in the passenger seat. They headed for Harumi Pier.

He stopped the car and got out with keys in hand. Yui got out on the other side. He walked to the warehouse and Yui fallowed him. He unholstered his gun and Yui did the same.

"We should call for back up." commented Yui.

"No, this place looks deserted." replied Ranma.

He slowly opened the door to the warehouse. Gun in his left hand. He slowly crept in with Yui behind him. They stopped next to some creates.

"You go right, and I'll go left." replied Ranma.

"Okay." stated Yui.

They split up and Ranma went left. He continued to walk till he came up to an area that was clear of creates. He saw a man laying there on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He holstered his gun.

Yui came from behind him on the right side. Ranma had knelled down. She holstered her gun and walked to where Ranma was at.

"He's dead." commented Yui.

"Yes, no pulse. Call the CSU Team." he said.

"Okay." she replied and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

* * *

_**Medical Examiner's Office**_

_**Sakurada Avenue**_

_**Wednesday, June 21, 1991**_

"What do you have for us?" asked Ranma bitting on his thumb nail.

"You're first dead guy Mr. Mikado Sasaki was stabbed more than fifteen times in the chest. Also, on Toxicology reports he had a medium amount of alcoholic beverages with trace amounts of GHB. That would explain why there were no defensive wounds on his hands." replied Dr. Nekoi.

"GHB the date rape drug?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah, and lots of it. I'm surprise he was still alive after drink that much and lucid enough to walk home. At low doses, GHB can cause a state of euphoria, increased sociality and intoxication. This kind of use is particularly common at rave parties." she replied.

"Then it was then likely spiked into his alcohol right?" asked Ranma.

"That the only way it is ingested." she said.

"But why use a date rape drug?" asked Yui.

"Well GHB in high doses is known to induce anterograde amnesia in sufficient doses. It can usually cause drowsiness, loss of motor control, and lack of control."replied Ranma.

"You also forgot it causes slurred speech and confusion. But you are correct." replied Dr. Nekoi walking to her desk. "Hospital Doctors use it on patients to treat them of hypnotic insomnia and narcolepsy. It has also been used as a general anesthetic."

"What about the second Mr. Sasaki?" asked Yui.

"The cause of death was a speed ball. It's a drug term for the mixing of heroin and cocaine. This is a potentially lethal concoction: the cocaine acts as a stimulant, raising the heartbeat, but its effects wear off more quickly than those of heroin, which in turn slows the heart. As a result, it is possible to experience a delayed "overdose" technically, severe respiratory depression when the stimulant wears off and the full effects of the heroin are felt in isolation." she said looking at a clipboard. "But that was only contributing factors what really killed him was the gun shot wound to the head after he took the speed ball."

"Self inflicted?" asked Ranma.

"No, it was done by another party. Since he was shot after taking the drugs. He would not be able to move a finger let along shot himself in the head."

"Thanks." replied Ranma.

He turned and walked out of the office with Yui behind him. They started to head back to the Major Case Squad Room.

* * *

_**Major Case Squad**_

_**Juuban District**_

_**Office of Captain Yukimura Shiina**_

_**Wednesday, June 21, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui sat in the Captains Office. The Assistant District Attorney sat with them. He was named Terry Shiranui and wore a blue double-breasted business suit.

The Captain sat behind the desk and began by asking, "Who do you think is responsible for this?"

Ranma replied, "I think it could be the Yakuza. They're the only one with these unusual killing methods."

"But why would they kill an innocent man who was Chief Financial Adviser for Sony and not the other brother first?" asked Terry.

"Maybe to send a message to the other brother to pay what he owes." replied Ranma.

"But why kill the younger one, too if they wanted money?" asked Yui.

"Or maybe it was to send a message to the local Yakuza. That one of them also owed money to somebody else entirely." stated Ranma.

"Whatever the case is I like this man off the street as soon as possible. My boss is hopping that this case is solved quickly. We don't need the case of a man working for a popular company killed and not go unsolved." stated Terry.

"Were still investigating A.D.A. Shiranui." replied Ranma.

* * *

"Ma'am, the plan is going ahead as plan. The Yakuza now know you are in play here in Tokyo." he said.

"Good, Steven. Killing those two men and making it looks like the Yakuza. It was the best move we could have made." she said from behind her desk.

"Thank you, ma'am. I was just doing what you paid me for." replied Steven.

"On that note. Here's your pay." she said pulling out a big wad of yens and sat it down on the desk.

Steven picked it up and started to count it. After counting he stuffed it into his suit pocket and had a blue tie on. He brushed the strand of blonde hair out of his face.

"Ma'am. Call me if you need anything else." replied Steven.

"I will."

* * *

_**Mikado Sasaki Apartment**_

_**Roppongi Area**_

_**Thursday, June 22, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui were searching Mikado's apartment. Ranma was searching the bedroom, while Yui searched the living room and kitchen.

"Did you find anything in the bedroom Ranma?" asked Yui from the living room.

"No, all I found were business suits in brown, black, red, and pink."

"What guy in his right mind wears a pink business suit?" asked Yui.

"I don't know. But I also found some cologne, aftershave and a couple of condoms. Some other cloths and porn magazines." replied Ranma.

"Okay. The condoms must mean he has a very productive sex life." she replied.

"Yeah, probably visiting the local Red Light District in the area."

Ranma flipped through a date book he found under the bed's pillow. He stopped when he saw the last date in it. It was dated tomorrow.

"It seems he has a date tomorrow." stated Ranma.

Yui walked into the room and stood next to Ranma.

"So it seems. It is at a Yakuza Prostitution House."

* * *

_**Sun Myung Moon**_

_**2-13-1 Yamate Avenue, Meguro-Ku**_

_**Thursday, June 22, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui walked into the lobby of the building. They were greeted by a young man with a shaved head and wasn't smiling at all.

They made their way to the counter the guy sat behind watching tv. He looked up at them and just grunted. Ranma looked around and saw a plaque with the name Eddie Kurasawa.

"How can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, we would like to talk to the owner of this place?" asked Ranma.

"Sorry know can do. So, if that's all you want. Piss off if you're not here to play." he said.

"I'm sorry did we not tell you we were the police." stated Yui as they both pulled out they're badges from their pockets.

"Let me get him." he said and got he soon disappeared into the backroom.

He soon returned with his boss a small short man. He had short hair and a bald spot in the middle, and he also wore a brown business suit.

"What can I do for Tokyo's finest?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ranma pull out a picture from his leather binder. "Has this man ever come here?"

"Ah! Yes! He's one of my best customers. A Mr. Mori." he said and then asked, " What did he do that have the cops been looking for him?"

"He's dead." stated Yui. "And the killer may have ties to the local Yakuza."

"We are also looking into the fact that why would the Yakuza wanted him dead." replied Ranma.

"Why would I want him dead he was one of my best customers. But word on the street is that his brother pissed off another Yakuza leader. Look into that he said.

Ranma replied, "thank you."

He and Yui walked out of the place and they walked down the street a little way and stopped by where their car was parked.

"I don't buy what he told us." replied Yui.

"Neither do I. He readily gave us the information. With these Mobsters it's usually like pulling teeth to get them to talk. Something else is going on here then they care to admit." replied Ranma.

"Like there's another gang stirring up a little trouble." commented Yui.

* * *

Steven sat in a bar that was located on the outskirts of Minato-Ku. He was drinking whiskey and had taken off his blue tie and the top button to his shirt undone.

The cell phone in his right jacket pocket started to ring. He sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket and fished it out. He flipped it opened and pressed send.

_Hello?_ He asked

_Steven's it's me_. she replied.

_Yes, ma'am what can I do for you?_ he then asked.

_My source at the Sun Myung Moon Prostitution House just called me. He told me that the police were just there it seem's they were asking about Mikado Sasaki. s_he replied.

_What do you have me do?_ He asked.

_Nothing what so ever, Steven. The police will not get any farther. They will not tie it to us. _she replied.

_Okay. Ma'am I'll so that._ he stated.

He then hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He downed the whiskey and slammed it on the bar counter. He hit his hands on the counter.

"Hey! Barkeep what the hell do I have to do to get a dry Vodka Martini!" he screamed.

The bartender came and put his Vodka Martini in front of him.

Steven grabbed the glass and downed the drink in one gulp. With a sigh hr placed the glass down.

"Another!" he called out.

* * *

_**Ballistics Room**_

_**Sakurada Avenue**_

_**Thursday, June 22, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui stood in front of a bulletin board. On it was a picture of the bullet and the same bullet from another unsolved murder four years ago. Also, next to it was a picture of the shell casting of the bullet.

"The bullet that was pulled out of your victim Hajime Sasaki was a 9mm caliber handgun." replied Ms. Apapa.

"Do you know the model?" asked Ranma.

"Sorta it's not an exact match, but based on the lands and groves the model should be a P88 Walther or a P38 Walther." she replied.

"Only one bullet?" asked Yui.

"Yes, the one bullet." she replied.

"Will you be able to match the bullet if we are able to find the gun?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I might be able to match the bullet." replied Ms. Apapa.

"Okay." he stated.

* * *

_**A.D.A. Shiranui Office**_

_**23 Floor, Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Shinjuku**_

_**Thursday, June 22, 1991**_

Terry sat behind his desk in his office. His desk was by the wall in the middle a long table in the middle with three chairs on each side.

Behind him were picture frames with his various degrees in it. On one side of the wall was a bookshelf with law books. On the other side was windows opened.

Ranma and Yui stood next to his desk. Ranma had his binder next to his stomach his arms crossed on each side.

Yui just had her hands in her jacket pocket.

Ranma asked, "We need an arrest warrant for the manager of Sun Myung Moon Prostration House."

"What's the manager's name?" he asked.

"I believe it said on a plaque that it was Eddie Kurasawa." replied Ranma.

" I can get you an arrest warrant by tomorrow." he said.

"Good." replied Ranma.

* * *

_**Sun Myung Moon**_

_**2-13-1 Yamate Avenue, Meguro-Ku**_

_**Friday, June 23, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui walked back into the place of business. Eddie was standing by his man at the counter.

"Detectives what can I do for you?" asked Eddie.

"Put your hands behind your back your under arrest." replied Yui.

"What!" he screamed.

Ranma walked behind him and pulled out some handcuffs and cuffed him.

"For the murder of Mikado Sasaki." replied Ranma and walked him out. "You have the right to remain silent and I hope you take it."

Yui turned to the other man and said, "You too have to come with us."

"Okay." he replied getting out from behind the counter.

He walked her to the outside the house. She stood by him as he locked the door. Mr. Kurasawa was already in the car with Ranma behind the wheel.

* * *

_**Major Case Squad**_

_**Interrogation Room A**_

_**Friday, June 23, 1991**_

They sat in a gray room with a small table in the middle with four chairs that were made of metal. Behind Ranma was a mirror like window. A door to the right of him.

"Tell me Mr. Kurasawa. How was it when you stabbed Mr. Mikado?" asked Ranma.

Ranma pulled out four pictures. Each one a different angle of the murdered Mikado Sasaki.

"I didn't kill him!" he replied.

"So, these pictures of him murdered was a flock?" asked Ranma.

"Yes! It was a flock." he said.

"Come on you want to get something off your chest." replied Ranma.

"I didn't murder him, but I can give you a clue as to whom it is." he stated.

"So, why was he killed?" asked Ranma cocked his head to the side.

"His younger brother supposedly screwed with the wrong person."

"Who was it?" asked Ranma pressing him.

"I don't know who it is, but according to the rumors it was a mob boss from Hokkaido." he said.

"Do you at least know the killer's name?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want immunity on any crimes related to what I tell you?" he asked.

"If the information is good. I'll talk to the A.D.A. personally." replied Ranma.

"Okay, his name is Steven Dombrowski. He is of American of Polish descent. A lot of the Yakuza uses his service when they need someone killed. I used his service last year, to kill a man that stiffed me out of five million yens in back payments." he stated.

"I'll go talk to the A.D.A. for you."replied Ranma who got up and walked to the door and opened it and walked out.

Ranma entered the room that Captain Shiina, Yui, and A.D.A. Shiranui standing all around the window. They turned when he entered.

"So do you believe him?" asked Terry.

"He wouldn't lie about something that would grant him immunity." replied Ranma.

"True, but should I give him immunity for the information?" asked Terry.

"It's your call." replied Shiina.

"I have a plan."Stated Ranma and walked out.

* * *

Ranma entered that Tsubasa Tsukiba sat in. He walked to the table and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and put it on the table.

"Here's your cell phone back." replied Ranma.

"So, does this mean I can go?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah, you can go. You're not under arrest at all." replied Ranma.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

He got up and walked out the door and headed for the elevators to take to the first floor. He pressed the call button.

Tsubasa got into the elevator and took it to the first floor. He got out the elevator and started to dial a number on speed dial.

It rang a couple of times before being picked answered by a woman.

_Hello?_

_Ma'am, it's I Tsukiba. It seems the police arrested Kurasawa today._

_What about you?_

_All they did was hold me for what I did for Mr. Kurasawa._

_Good._

_Do you want me to contact Mr. Dombrowski?_ He asked.

_Yes, but call when you're away from the Police Station._

_Yes, ma'am_.

He hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket and started to walk away.

* * *

_**Major Case Squad**_

**_6th Floor Tech Room_**

_**Friday, June 23, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui stood with behind a technician named Sanjuro who typed away. They had just tracked the call Tsubasa just made. The call was jumping from one tower to the next tower, then the next one.

"Can you pin point it's location?" asked Yui.

"No, I can't its jumping around too much." replied Sanjuro.

"There using a cloned cellular phone and tracking software to make sure we don't know." replied Ranma.

"That's exactly what they are using. The software is so advance I can't even unscramble it." stated Sanjuro.

"It seems he's making another call." replied Yui.

* * *

Tsubasa started to dial another number im his cell phone. He was a good couple of miles away already. He pressed the send button at the end of the number.

He put it up to his ear as it started to ring. It rang a good six times before being picked up.

_Hello?_

_It's I. Tsubasa Tsukiba._

_Go ahead._

_The police are getting closer to finding you out. I think Mr. Kurasawa must have squealed on you. Mr. Dombrowski.

* * *

_

They listen onto Tsubasa's conversation he was having, with Mr. Dombrowski. Ranma had to smile at these, they were giving information freely.

"I got this Mr. Dombrowski's location Ranma. You want it?" asked Sanjuro.

"Yeah, give it to me. Now Sanjuro!" screamed Ranma.

"Okay! Okay! Don't yell at me!" screamed Sanjuro. "He's at 1-23-10 Minami Aoyama, in Minato-Ku."

"That's a classic french restaurant called 'Chez Pierre'." replied Ranma.

"Let's go then." stated Yui.

They ran out the room and went to the elevators. And took it to the basement garage. Ranma got into the driver's seat and Yui in the passenger seat. Ranma started up the car and took off out the garage, sirens blaring.

* * *

_I'll take care of Mr. Eddie Kurasawa when he is released from police custody._

_Okay, sir. Do you want me to call you when he's released?_

_Yes, inform me when he is released._

_All right, sir._

_Good bye._

Then the line went dead on Tsubasa. Then he pressed end and hung up the phone.

* * *

_**Chez Pierre**_

_**1-23-10 Minami Aoyama, Minato-Ku**_

_**Friday, June 23, 1991**_

Ranma and Yui walked into Chez Pierre they walked calmly into the restaurant. Ranma pulled out his cell phone and started to dial the number of Steven Dombrowski, he had taken from Tsubasa's cell phone.

He heard a phone ring in the distant of the restaurant. A blonde man in a brown suit was getting pissed and stuck his right hand in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the cell phone and pressed a send button.

_Hello? Hello? Well fuck you too!_

He hung up his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Then he felt a gun that was placed to his head.

"Mr. Dombrowski your under arrest." replied Ranma.

Steven stood up with a fork in his hand and turned. He then trusted the fork at Ranma's head.

Ranma moved out the way and caught his wrist. He turned it to his back till he dropped the fork.

Yui stood next to Ranma and placed the handcuff on Steven.

"For the murder of Mikado Sasaki and his brother Hajime Sasaki. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."stated Ranma.

Yui picked him up and walked him out as they passed the waiter. She said, "Clean up on table five."

Ranma fallowed her and slipped the waiter some money.

"Thanks for your service."

* * *

_**Major Case Squad**_

_**Interrogation Room B**_

_**Friday, June 23, 1991**_

Ranma sat across from Steven who was handcuffed to the table. Yui sat next to Ranma overlooking his file.

"You have a very extensive record here Mr. Dombrowski." she replied. "Arrest in The US., England, Scotland, France, and Germany. An even Interpol wants you."

"I do what I can." he stated.

"Do you know that you're in this country illegally?" asked Ranma.

"I didn't know that." he said.

"So tell me how much is the going rat for murder?" asked Yui.

"Not that much." he replied.

Ranma stood up and took off his suit jacket he then unloosen his tie. He then binds down and cocked his neck to the left side.

Yui just looked at him and smiled.

"He doesn't want to talk to us. He just keeps answering a riddle with a riddle."

"Yes, that is exactly what he's doing. So, tell me what makes a man kill for money?" she asked.

"He was probably abused as a child, by one of his parents." replied Ranma.

"Really?"

"Yes, psychologists believe that subconsciously the killer is killing one of their parents. It supposedly makes them fell better."

"So, it's like a rape victim blocking out the memory of her rape." replied Yui.

"Like if a killer kills an older man, he identifies the him as his father. And it vice-a-versa if he kills an older woman."

"I don't kill because I was abused as a child!" he screamed.

"Then why do you kill?" asked Ranma to Steven.

He sat down an leaned across. He continued, "If it's not abuse. Then what? Do you like the thrill of killing another human being for your pleasure! Is that why you do it! Answer me!"

"I do it because I can do it! I get an adrenaline rush from it!" he yelled out.

"Then what about Mikado and Hajime Sasaki! What type of rush did you get when you stabbed one and shot the other!" screamed Ranma.

"I was paid to do it! We all have to make a living in this crazy rat race we call life. You work as the law and I break the law."

"You just admitted to killing them." he replied and walked to the door.

He opened it and called someone. Two uniformed officers walked in.

"Take him to the holding cell till they are ready for him." replied Ranma.

They nodded to him and walked over to Steven. They grabbed him by each an arm he started to fight back as they pulled him out the room and into the hall.

"Wait! I can help you solve countless other murders around the world!" he screamed as he was being pulled away.

They stood in the hallway next to the interrogation room.

"He had time to leave the country. So why didn't he?" asked Yui.

"You should be asking what else did he have to do here." replied Ranma.

"Whatever it is he won't be doing it now." replied Yukimura.

**_Case one: Shoot to Thrill_** is closed. To Be Continued . . . in **_Chapter2: Intermission-Part I._**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I'm starting a new story and I haven't even finished my other three stories. I'm dividing my time to them. How do you like the changes I made to Ranma? The Title to this case comes from AC/DC's Back in Black album. I may cross it over a third time I'm not sure. Read and Review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out. 


	2. Intermission Part I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the Law and Order: Criminal Intent belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Outlaw Scheme's**

**Chapter 2**

**Intermission-Part I

* * *

**

_**By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

**_

Ranma was running in the park the morning after Steven Dombrowski case. It was close to 6:00 a.m.. He stopped by a patch of trees' and headed to them. He then started to go through a kata he had learned.

Even though he worked through the kata he remembered where he learned it from. His bastard father. When he entered the Police Academy, he cut all ties to his father.

He went to college and studied a little Psychology and Sociology. He got a degree in Criminal Justice and Criminology after that he quickly rose to the rank of Detective. He joined Narcotic Division, for the next six months he had ran three different sting operations. He had 27 arrest and all 27 lead to conventions.

He had heard people call him weird at the Division because of the way he could profile people. He his skills of how to pull any information out of any stone cold killer. He knows his skills were needed somewhere else and was transferred to the Major Case Squad only four months ago and worked three cases so far. He still visited his mother at least once a week to eat dinner, with her.

Ranma stopped after forty minutes, of training. Sweet rolled down his face. He was breathing calmly as he walked out the trees and out the park.

He walked to his apartment he reached it and then started walking up the stairs. He saw a girl with long brown hair and was crying her eyes out.

Ranma passed her and kept on walking up the stairs. He thought, 'Poor girl I wonder what's wrong with her?'

He unlocked his apartment door and headed for the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed in a black suit. He had a black dress shirt and black tie. He wore a pair of black dress shoes. He put on a black trench coat.

He closed the locked door and walked out. He then started to go down the stairs. He saw the same girl still crying.

Ranma sat down next to her. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and dried her green eyes.

"T-Thank you." she replied.

"It's okay, But why are you crying?" he asked.

"My parents died in a plane crash two days ago."she replied.

"It's okay. We always lose someone dear to us."replied Ranma. "I know that personally, my dear."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I lost my fiancee' Akane three years ago." he replied.

"I'm sorry to bring up such a sad memory." she replied.

"It's okay even though I miss her. I will always have the memory's that I spent with her. Just remember the happy moments you had with your parents and look on those memories with a smile and cherish them. Even though your time with them was short and brief. Be happy your parents wouldn't want you to be sad, and continued to live you life and never forget what they taught you." he stated almost crying.

"Thank you, sir." she commented a little bit more happy.

"I have to head to work, but here's my card if you ever want to talk about it." replied Ranma.

He pulled out a business card out of his suit pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and read it.

Detective Ranma Saotome

Major Case Squad

3-25-10 Sakurada Avenue Juuban District

**_Business:_** (03)3423-1952

**_Home:_** (03)3463-2362

**_Cell:_** (03)6934-7621

"Thank you, Mr. Saotome." she said.

"Anytime." he replied.

He looked at his watch on his right wrist. He said, "I have to go. It was good talking to you. Bye."

"Bye." she replied as he got up and walked down the stairs.

To Be Continued. . . . In **_Chapter 3- Case Two: Voodoo Child.

* * *

_**

**_Preview: _**Ritualistic killings. An Exotic Voodoo Priestess. With a few trick up her sleeves. So, how do you solve a murder case when you go up against the supernatural. An all new Outlaw Scheme's. Coming Soon.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you like the Intermission. I delved more into of what happen to Ranma that brought him to what he does. The full chapter to C hapter1 is posted. Read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out. 


End file.
